


Of Broken Noses and Questionable Decisions

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Undertale
Genre: Basketball, Happy accidents, New Friendships, humantale, papyrus quotes pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tried to join the basketball team, although you didn't know how to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Broken Noses and Questionable Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: i forgot to say lmao but I wrote this on the tumblr app as a prompt that probably wasn't a prompt so grammar might not be great but wwhatevver

You smiled and rubbed at the fabric of your tank top, it was one of your favorite textures, smooth and it felt nice when you rubbed it together.

"... Papyrus Gaster?"

 

Your heart leapt and you jumped up "Here!"

 

The man nodded his head towards the gymnasium floor "You're up, good luck." You smiled his way and ran up to grab the ball, it was orange and bumpy. Why were they made like that...? You shook the thought away and tried to remember how to play.

"Keep my stance wide... No, wait..." You bit your lip and went with the flow if things, which, admittedly was not a very good flow, but you still found yourself having fun, ataller girl ran into you and attempted to take the ball away.

"Hey-!"

"Dreemurr!" The coach yelled "That's not how you do that!"

"What!?"

The coach shook his head "You're on the same team, he has to pass to you."

"That's bull crap!" She said angrily through her gritted teeth.

"Follow the rules, or you're out."

"Fine..."

You looked to her and held the ball out to pass it.

"Gaster, that's not how you pass-"

"Thanks!" She laughed and ran off. The coach rubbed at his brow as you mouthed a 'What' in his direction, you waited for a moment then went back to playing. 

The taller girl was rough with pretty much everyone, the only one she was gentle with was the youngest player (who was only thirteen). She looked your way and threw the ball at you, orange filled your vision before everything went black.

When you came to, there was a crowd of people surrounding you, and your head hurt horribly.

"Oh, thank god-"

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!"

You tried to say something, but you felt something hard in the back of your throat, and all that came out was a gargled mess that only vaguely resembled 'It's alright.'.

"Alright, c'mon kid, let's get you to the nurse. And as for you, Dreemurr, principal."

"... Alright."

You attempted to protest, but you couldn't bring yourself to speak. The older man held out his hand, which you grabbed and pulled yourself up with. As you got upright, the hard thing in your throat came out, and you spat out a bloodied tooth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-"

"Dreemurr. Principal."

"... Okay." She looked away from you and walked out. The coach sighed.

"Can you walk okay?"

You nodded weakly, it was mainly your neck and nose that hurts.

"So you can go on your own?"

Another nod.

"Good, I've still a bit busy here. Sure you can?"

He sounded like Sans when you broke your arm, which kind if annoyed you, so you nodded again with more insistence. You grinned a little and waved, then went off the the nurse.

You were a little shocked to find the taller girl lingering outside of the door. She looked to you and bit her lip.

"Ah, jeez. That looks kinda..." She sighed and walked up to you "Sorry."

"It's fine." You managed out "You didn't mean to."

She nodded and smiled "Can I walk with you to the nurse? Y'know, make sure you're okay?"

You nodded and smiled, and she flashed back a toothy grin.

"So, my names Undyne. Papyrus, right?"

You nodded.

"Cool name." She smiled and looked forwards.

"Do you understand signs?"

"... Signs? Like, road signs, or...?"

"No, sign language. Throat hurts."

"Oh, yeah, dude."

You smiled 'You're the only one I've met here that knows them!'

"I don't see why more people don't. I mean, there are people that can't talk and can't hear, why not learn it?"

You nodded 'Humans are confusing.'

"Darn right. So, your name, is it a nickname?"

'No, my father is just weird with names.' A hoarse chuckle escaped you 'He na med me something like that, then my brother something completely normal!'

"What's your brothers name?"

'Oh.' Regret panged 'I shouldn't say, he hates it.'

"Oh, I get that!" She gave you another toothy grin "My birth name is Matthew, stupid, huh? What's that supposed to be shortened to? Math?"

'I'm not good at math.'

"Me neither! It's dumb."

'But, I believe that Matt is what Matthew is supposed to be shortened to.'

"Oh, yeah." She nodded and laughed "I forgot about that!"

You smiled at her and nodded. She was pretty cool.


End file.
